This Is A Scene
by allibobwa
Summary: This is merely a scene between Edward and Bella. Be warned, heavy themes of rape. Darkward. Rated M for a reason... Please review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing

Also, this one-shot contains heavy themes of rape…BE WARNED, if you feel uncomfortable with the subject matter please leave now as it is not lightly mentioned.

This is a scene, remember this at least.

Leave a review please. –Alli

"What do you think of me?" He asked arrogantly while looking down at her tied form. She struggled relentlessly against her binds.

"I hate you, let me go you asshole." She yelled, angry as ever. He looked at her appraising her with judging eyes. She wasn't sad that he had captured her once again, only pissed off. But he could make her sad of course, and that was the point wasn't it?

"You will get tired eventually sweetie, I have all the time in the world. But of course you knew that didn't you?" He questioned sharply, sneering with his sharp teeth bared. His arms were crossed over his chest, but not defensively, only to show he wouldn't give up, he was willing to put up with her.

"Why do you even want me here Cullen? What are you trying to prove?" She asked for the third time that night, still trying to in vain to get her tied hands loose. He had tied them tightly though, there was no way she would escape. Yet, if she managed to, it wouldn't matter. Edward would catch her every time she tried to escape. Her efforts were fruitless, and she knew it.

"You're acting like a child Bella, and so you will be treated like a child until you act accordingly. I don't know why you insist on trying to get away, you know it won't do you any help, even if you did get through those ropes, which is inconceivable anyway." He laughed at the end.

She only lowered her eyes at his statement and twisted her shoulders again in defiance, beginning to feel the strain she was causing to her back and her wrists.

"You know Isabella, the rope around your ankles frames your feet like a priceless piece of artwork." He smiled evilly as he crouched down and slide the tip of his index finger along the straps of her heels. Feeling the heat from her skin, even through the bits of leather on her strappy heal, he shivered in lust.

"You're a sick piece of shit!" She screamed as she spat at him, it narrowly missed him. That was the first and last time she would disrespect him so vulgarly. He moved his head to the side for even her to see. He slapped her face right away making her head snap back.

"Manners, bitch!" He snickered as he grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the middle of the room, while running his hands through his hair slicking it back messily. Her tied hands flew above her head as he dragged her to the center of the white carpeted room. Her skirt bunched up further and further the more he dragged her, as there was no space between her thighs and the floor. She screamed out in protest.

"Shut it, whore." Edward said calmly, throwing her legs back to the ground harshly.

She groaned out in protest, as her skirt and shirt were bunched up uncomfortably. She lay there twisting on the ground trying to cover herself as much as she could.

"And to think I warned you, I told you Isabella. I told you what I am and what I could do to you. I gave you the chance to actually leave, to run away before what I knew would eventually happen if you didn't. You must really have no self preservation. You let your petty infatuation get in the way. And look at you now little girl. Where are you now little girl?" He mocked.

"You saved me! You saved me from that van Edward. You didn't have to, you have feeling for me!" She screamed.

"Lies! I saved you so I wouldn't reveal myself to entire school of small children, to an entire town, and eventually to an entire country, and then of course, the world. My leaders would have killed me mercilessly if your blood had dropped in that parking lot. I am a selfish creature Isabella, and you have tempted me for too long little girl!"

She cried out, tears streaming down her face, but he didn't care. He could only smell her blood now, and of course the arousal she certainly wouldn't admit to. He turned her on, and Edward could only smirk darkly at this revelation. He knew she couldn't help it, he was of course beautiful, and it was part of what he was.

"Are you going to kill me? If you are you don't have to torture me like this!" She pleaded.

"Beg me Isabella." He said leaning down pulling a ball gag out of his pocket as he pried her out of the fetal position so that he could straddle her midsection.

"It will be your last chance to do so." He cooed into her ear as he stretched the gag with both hands tightly above her lips.

"Please—please don't kill me Edward. Pl—please I—Charlie needs me, I need to live, don't kill me!"

"I thought that's what you wanted little girl, eternal damnation. Have you changed your mind now that you have seen the less charming part of the half-life I live?!"

"Edward, you don't have to do this!" She pleaded again looking into his onyx eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, you desolate child! So shut your mouth!" He said as he forced the gag into her mouth, belting around her head, getting hair stuck in the belt as tied it roughly.

"Or, I guess I could just make you shut the fuck up, huh?" He laughed, picking himself up from her quickly. He walked over to a desk on the side of the massive room grabbing a video camera and turning his stereo on smoothly, she wouldn't have known if loud music hadn't come careening out of the speakers. She turned her head to him fearfully, smacking her face into a camera lens.

"Be careful dear, I was only trying to get a close up, I thought the music would make for a lovely soundtrack, don't you think? I hear this song playing on your god-damned mp3 player every time you are looking at me…I thought it would be—poetic." He grinned at her, the red light blinking furiously in her eyes. She coughed around the gag as the music seemed to get louder in her ears.

His finger trailed across her cheek down to the tip of her thin chin, running across the belt of the gag that was making her cheeks puff out, red at its tightness as the lyrics to the song started to play.

_We're painted as monsters_

_Borracho, cansado_

_And do you know what the people say_

_I'm plucked from the garden_

_Of wretched beliefs_

_I offer a rose and smile with harmless teeth_

"Even the song warns you against me, the song that makes you fucking think of me, portrays me as evil, so why not fulfill your expectation?" He chuckled as he mounted her midsection again; ripping the first five battens from her shirt. Her deep blue bra peaked through, her breasts heaving at their exposure. He could almost feel her heart palpitate in his cock, which was hardening with every passing second.

"You really are beautiful…" He trailed off almost sweetly as he trailed the palm of his hand in-between her tits slowly, feeling her body throb in fear. The adrenaline pumping through her made his mouth water to the point of spitting. He backed himself up lower on her body, straddling her legs now as he ripped the rest of her shirt off. The camera was still being held steady in his hand, almost getting a panoramic view of his impending rape. Even in the darkness the blood swirling to the surface of her skin could easily be seen.

_Then slick back my hair_

_You know the devils in there_

_Alone in the garden_

_Like lumbering giants_

_In a shameful parade _

_We came to ruin all_

_And make a rotten trade_

He snapped her bra easily, her eyes widening. He was sure she wanted to keep her modesty. Yet modesty held no place in a house made of glass. Her breasts spilled out into the viewfinder of Edwards's camera and he laughed darkly at her tightened nipples. She was aroused.

"You like this little girl?" He questioned lightly as his hand went down to pinch her tight little peak. They were pointing at him, sharp and triangular in their small shape, his mouth watered again. His cock getting larger and larger, as she moaned in protest at his searching hands.

He splayed his palm and fingers against her abdomen.

"I love your belly Isabella. It's young, I can tell. This," he said as he languorously dragged his index and middle finger across the area just above her pussy, "will be where my cum will be at the end of the night. Tight and snug in your cervix, where any other man would get your pregnant."

He drawled on contritely then, "Do you want to have my babies Bella, do you wish my cum would get you pregnant?"

Her eyes were wide and he didn't have to read her mind to know that she wanted it now, and he could only smile as he smelled arousal spilled out of her fresh pink pussy.

"Just give me a second love, I will be right back." He smirked. He picked himself, his engorged cock obvious. He dragged the leather chair from the desk he had previously been at and pulled closer to where Bella Swan lay and put the camera there. Zooming in on her scared face quickly before zooming back out, so that the whole scene could be rerecorded when he got back to her.

As he walked back to her almost lazily, he started to unbuckle his belt letting it hang loosely dragging his pants down do that his pubic hair was visible. When he got to her, he moved to the other side of her so that his face would be visible on the camera. He leaned down and smelled her saccharine pussy through the fabric of her skirt, which was still bunched up from him dragging her across the room. He leaned upwards his hands at the hem; he ripped it roughly exposing her modesty.

"No wonder I can smell you girl, you're not wearing any panties little one."

She was naked except for her slut heels, he mused. He never thought he had any fetishes until tonight. He laughed out loud as he fingered her vagina roughly, without warning. Her legs were together, as her ankles were still tied, and he though what he was doing to her looked immaculate. He took his hand away as she lay there writhing under him. He lifted her legs up by the rope and shimmied himself behind her, her legs over his shoulder. She laid her legs there resigned. He spanked her ass, hitting her puss too.

"Oh don't give up now!" He screamed at her. "Have you just accepted your fate? It's not fun if you're not struggling…" He said depressed. "Or are you sad now? I promised myself that you would be sad at the end of the night."

She didn't cry anymore though. What happened now— happened.

He smacked her ass again, lifting her by her dainty ankles this time. Her backside was no longer touching the ground. Edward shrugged out of his already unbuttoned shirt, switching his hold on her as he did so, after that he unbuttoned his pants quickly letting them fall to his knees. His huge cock lazily bobbed out, twitching. She twisted around one more time though, officially knowing that this was going to happen no matter what. He led the tip of his penis to her wet entrance, bobbing it in out only a few centimeters. Barley opening her up.

"Maybe I should take the ball gag out Bella, what do you think?" He questioned, domineering still.

She only nodded reverently, drool still sliding around her mouth. Edwards leaned forward to snap the back of the belt that had tangled in her hair. While doing so the tip of his fat cock plunged further in making her moan as the ball fell out of her mouth.

"MMM… I almost like those noises more than your screams Isabella."

She didn't respond though only sat there as he took his cock away again. He was holding it now, tightly in his grip rubbing it up and down her wet slit, passing over her clit frequently making her pussy sputter out more wetness with each passing.

"Oh come one Bella, moan for me, and scream for it, you know you want to." He cried out as he untied her ankles without warning.

She did moan—from the floaty feeling of her limbs being released. But as her legs fell on both sides of her captor, his engorged cock pistoned into her: once, twice, three times over causing her to scream out in seemingly unwanted pleasure.

"Edward!" She screamed reaching a pitch she didn't know she could. Her voice cracked from not being used since the ball gag.

He drew his cock out slowly, her warmth dissipating as he did so, but it made the pitch so much better, being enveloped in it once again: over and over and over again. He was grinding himself into relentlessly, never more in control, even if it didn't seem that he was. His right hand went down to her swollen clit and he stroked it roughly. He could feel her tighten around him with every pass of his thumb. He cried out in pleasure, leaning down to suck on her peak, which had considerably swelled in her arousal. They were rounder when she was like this.

She screamed out again. "Don't stop Edward."

But he did to lift his head and look at her, "I knew you would see my way eventually Isabella."

He went back to sucking her tits reverently as his hands traveled upwards to untie her own. As he pounded into her, her hands were freed and he quickly turned them around so that she was astride him suddenly.

"You can do it little girl, you can ride my cock good—I know you've got it in you." He said huskily, replacing his hands on her hips lifting her up and down to help her slide himself in and out of her.

She cried out gasping as she rutted against him, feeling uncoordinated. All of the blood from her previously tied limbs seemed to being going to one place, her pussy. She pushed herself though, meeting the resistance of her wet cunt, to his large swollen cock. She didn't seem to get looser with each stroke he made inside of her. She rode him roughly now, pleasure ripping through both of their bodies. His hands tightened on her hips, proving rope burns wouldn't be her only concern when this was all over.

"Your cunt is so tight Bell! So wet, so tight—I can't get enough!" He whispered roughly.

"I love your tits like this, bouncing above my face, so dirty—you're so dirty!" He said smacking her ass again pushing into her roughly, making her squeal at his force. The pleasure wouldn't stop. His fingers went back to her clitoris as she rode him making her cum instantly.

"That's it bitch, cum on my cock you bad girl. You dirty little slut!" He screamed as he spanked her once again, only this time, repeatedly on her clit, causing her wetness to spray around his cock causing his own cum to weep out his cock relentlessly into her pussy.

"Shit Bella!"

"Edward!" She cooed.

She kept rocking on him as he made lazy circles around her clit as his own cum coated his cock visibly while it was sliding in and out of her. Her heavy breathing matched his unnecessary ones uniformly.

She collapsed on top of him and whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe we just did that Edward…"

He could only whisper back, "Me either," as he slid out of her standing up and rushing over to the camera to shut it off.

He came back to her side quickly then.

"Are you okay love, I didn't hurt you too bad did I, I would have never done that normally, I didn't mean any of those things baby, I swear, I love you!" He cooed into her ear rocking her gently in his lap. Although she wasn't sure how she ended up there so quickly, she reassured him the best she could.

"I would have said the safe word if I wanted you to stop Edward. That was great, don't worry, I love you too, I know you were just in character. I asked you to do it, if anything, I raped you okay." She rationalized.

"No Bella, I can't do that again though. That's why I brought the camera. I—I can never do that again, we can be rough, whatever you want, but baby, I can't—I can't do all that again, It was so hard for me not to just stop and say fuck it all."

"Did you not enjoy it at all Edward?" Bella asked panicked.

"I enjoyed the sex of course, I enjoyed the fact that I could tell you were, which enough for me is, but what if I was wrong, I can't read your mind Bella. It absolutely blows my mind that I didn't stop. I wanted too. Not because I wasn't enjoying your body though, I just couldn't get over the possibility I would hurt you. I know we discussed the safe word—yet after the ball gag was put on—I couldn't believe that we didn't think of that Bella!" He admonished then continued, "How could you have said anything if I had taken away your ability to speak, I had to take it off."

"It's okay baby, I wouldn't have told you to do all of this if I thought that you would be so adverse afterwards. I'm so sorry baby."

"Did you enjoy yourself Bella?"

She blushed then and whispered out a yes.

"But maybe we shouldn't go that far again. I'm glad I got it out of my system though. You are so selfless for doing that for me, thank you." She said as she kissed both his cheeks.

"I love you baby." He murmured, mimicking her actions, kissing her both her cheeks.

"Let's go take a bath together baby; the family will be back in an hour or so."

"Okay!" She yelped out as he picked her up bridal style to take her into the bathroom.

"I think that aftercare is very important right now, you will have some bruises and rope burns…does your jaw hurt at all?" He asked as he walked them into the shower room. He sat her down at the large Jacuzzi tub while turning the hot water on.

"No, I'm fine, really Edward. I love you."

He smiled his crooked smile before descending themselves into the steaming water.

"I love you forever darling…"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think I would ever update this, but I thought this might be a fun POV to cover. A little random, but fun none the less.

-A

Twelve Years Later

Emmett's POV

Everyone was out hunting while I moved in the last of the items from the last house. We had recently decided to move up to Canada and there was only a few boxes left in my new Jeep and I figured I would just bring Edward and Bella's things to their room. Bella had been turned ten years ago. After the first two years of her change Carlisle and Esme decided to move while the rest of us stayed in Forks so that Bella could be closer to her father. Charlie knew something was up, but it seemed he came to terms with our ageless features and Bella's golden eyes. We were living in the house while the rest of the town assumed we had moved away. Everyone was bored so we decided to move up north so that Bella could finally attend high school again with us. Charlie said he would visit as often as he could.

I took the last box out of the trunk of the car and rushed up to Edward and Bella's new room. I dropped the box on their bed roughly. Looking back at that now, I don't even know how I let that happen. But when I did, the box opened from the bottom after having slid off the side of the bed. A bunch of DVD's and video tapes scattered outwards, displaying themselves.

"XXX, 2007", "E+B Adventures, 2011", "This is a Scene, 2004", "Bella's BDSM, 2010", "Edward's Playtoy, 2008", "Bella/Tortured, 2005", "Bella/Dom, 2005."

All of these titles were scattered before me. My jaw dropped, a numbness overcoming my frontal lobes. The shock registered like an egg being cracked over my skull.

"No shit." Escaped my mouth.

Eddie and Bellsy made pornos!(?)

Oh God. I knew I was depraved but I had to see this. They wouldn't be back for a few hours anyway, they would never know. I only wanted to take a peek anyway.

I scooped up a few of the tapes and DVDs and ran to mine and Rose's room, noisily sitting at the computer desk and loading up my laptop. Vampires as a rule were not usually nervous. Or rather, twitchy because of their nervousness. But, I knew something crazy was gonna' happen, whether I was caught or not. While my computer booted up I looked through the titles. I guess I should do this chronologically, I mused. I pulled the earliest one from the pile. "This is a Scene, 2004."

As I put the DVD in I came to the realization that this date was before Bella had joined the undead. And if this is what I think it was, then they lied about having sex until after she was turned. And this was a massive epiphany. EDWARD was a liar and a _not_ prude.

The computer screen was suddenly blurry black, but soon the lights adjusted to a form in the middle of an empty room. It was clearly the Piano room in the Forks house, although the piano was out of the shot. Emmett looked closer, although he didn't need to, there was Bella Swan, tied and struggling on the wooden floor. Emmett gasped. The lights were shining on her now, there were sweat running down her forehead and she was gasping, trying to escape her binds. Edward entered the shot and Bella tried unsucessfully to move backwards from the middle of the room. Edward laughed menacingly and spoke,

"What do you think of me?"

The way Edwards chin was tilted and the voice that he spoke with almost shocked me more than Bella struggling on the floor. His head was tilted upwards, condescendingly, while his eyes looked downwards towards his love. His tone of voice though, was something that I had never heard before. He hated her. Or so it seemed.

"I hate you, let me go you asshole." Bella screamed.

I watched this processing everything slowly. Edwards was going to rape Bella. Was this real, I asked myself. I suddenly felt anger overcome me as I watched Edward drag her from one end of the room to the other by the binds on her ankles. When he shoved the camera in her face, when she begged him to stop, when he called her a whore, a child, a bitch, when he ball-gagged her. My anger was getting exponentially worse and worse. Was Bella living in fear of this monster. I quickly shut off the video before it had a chance to finish. I had never felt so sick in my life.

I was going to kill Edward. I was going to rip him from piece to piece. I was going to protect my little sister. I looked down quickly at the other video titles for a second. They all alluded to torture, bdsm, or Edward using Bella.

How could he have fooled us all so thoroughly. I couldn't let Rose know. But, she would eventually find out wouldn't she. No. I had to protect everyone from the monster that Edward was. I sat up quickly and opened the window, jumping out of the house and ran. I had to find him.

CLIFFY


End file.
